Violent Storm
''Violent Storm ''is the thirteenth case of Elrolstown and the third case of Finire Lane. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s England. This case is set in the second district of Elrolstown, called Finire Lane. Plot Harper and the player both took cover. After the storm, they looked around the area. When Harper noticed the player saw something strange in Jackson Alley, they investigated it, where they found young astronaut Kedanio Clark dead, shot in the heart. They also found a rosary and a checklist. The rosary belong to the victim, and Oliver confirmed that the killer removed it with force. They also found hairs on the rosary, which belonged to a cat. Kedanio didn't have a cat, so it was confirmed that the killer has a cat. The checklist belonged to Kedanio's friend, Eltanio Lirat. Eltanio was in a mask when they found him. Eltanio said that he saw the body and ran away. Eltanio said that Kedanio recently visited the Elrolstown Space Museum. There, the player found a suitcase and an astronaut's helmet. The name on the helmet said it belonged to Telari Kitirison, an experienced astronaut. Telari said that Kedanio was a very serious astronaut, and that he listened all the time. The suitcase belonged to Ian B. Sax, a tourist from Berlin. Ian thanked the team for returning his suitcase. According to Lajiak and Veronica, Kedanio simply just died from getting shot once. However, Veronica found traces of yak's milk on the body. This confirmed that the killer drinks yak's milk. While recapping the events, a man comes up and says that he saw a ghost, and it tried to kill him! The man was identified as Sernael Sodnol, who was kind of weird. Even though Harper and the player didn't believe Sernael, the player checked the streets to be sure, and saw a pieces of evidence linked to Kedanio Clark's murder. They found a pistol and a broken toy. The broken toy turned out to be an action figure, and it was owned by Splanitino Aramobo, the shop owner who was a suspect in the murder of nurse Chembia Lankuy. Splanitino said that he saw no ghost. The pistol, according to Lajiak, was the murder weapon, but that was not all. Lajiak found some traces of maafe on the trigger, meaning the killer eats maafe. The player decided to search the Space Museum next, where they found a torn photo and a sketch. The torn photo was a picture of the moon, and someone wrote "You're insane!" on it. The handwriting matched Eltanio Lirat's. Eltanio cried and said that he thought Kedanio was joking when he said he was going to the moon. When Eltanio found out he was serious, he was terrified. He said that he didn't want to lose his friend. The drawing was of Kedanio, and it was made by Ian B. Sax. Ian denied making the drawing, but then admitted that Kedanio was his adopted son. When Kedanio was just a baby, Ian's ex-wife ran away from their house and took baby Kedanio with her, leaving Ian to live alone in Berlin. Ian said the real reason he came to Elrolstown was to visit Kedanio. When Harper recapped the events, Chief Karlos came and said that one of their suspects was acting strangely. Summary Victim: '[[Kedanio Clark|''Kedanio Clark]] (shot once in the heart in Jackson Alley)' '''Weapon: 'Pistol Killer: ''Not Caught Yet'' Suspect 1 [[Eltanio Lirat|'Eltanio Lirat']]' '(Victim's Friend) Age: '26 '''Height: '''5'8 '''Weight: '''131 lbs '''Eyes: '''Green '''Blood Type: '''AB+ (This suspect has a cat) Suspect 2 [[Telari Kitirison |'Telari Kitirison ]](Astronaut) Age: '''63 '''Height: 6'2 Weight: 184 lbs Eyes: 'Brown '''Blood Type: '''A+ (This suspect has a cat) Suspect 3 [[Ian B. Sax|'Ian B. Sax]] (German Tourist) Age: 49 Height: 6'2 Weight: '192 lbs '''Eyes: '''Brown '''Blood Type: '''A- (This suspect drinks yak's milk) (This suspect eats maafe) Suspect 4 [[Sernael Sodnel|'Sernael Sodnel]]' (Weird Man)' Age: '56 '''Height: '''6'2 '''Weight: '''197 lbs '''Eyes: '''Green '''Blood Type: '''A+ (This suspect has a cat) Suspect 5 [[Splanitino Aramobao|'Splanitino Aramobao]] (Souvenir Shop Owner) Age: '''68 '''Height: '''5'9 '''Weight: '''163 lbs '''Eyes: '''Green '''Blood Type: '''O- (This suspect has a cat) (This suspect drinks yak's milk) Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile * The Killer has a cat. * The Killer drinks yak's milk. * The Killer eats maafe. * The Killer * The Killer Crime Scenes '''Jackson Alley-Locked-Jackson Alley Bonus (Puzzle) Elrolstown Space Museum '-Large Rocket-Elrolstown Space Museum Bonus (Timed)' Racujia Street-Locked-Racujia Street Bonus (Differences) *